Book of Stars
by Sky of Stars
Summary: Hey! This will be where I post all of my challenge Stories. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

** A Mother's Love**

**Hi everyone! This is a one-shot for Cloudclan challenges. I hope you all enjoy! **

I stared, horror struck, at my son. All the other cats in Skyclan were doing the same.

Darkspirit slowly backed away, shellshocked, from the body of the deputy, paws leaving bloody pawprints. His mate, Icestorm, stared at him with utter heartbreak. "Darkspirit what...what have you done?" She whispered, the only sound echoing in the silent camp.

Darkspirit turned, sparing me one last anguished glance before racing off into the trees. Unfreezing and unhesitating, I bolted after him.

I flashed through the woods, only to slide to a stop as I came across him sitting in a small glade, his back toward me, his shoulders hunched, ears down, staring at his paws.

I hesitantly stepped towards him, about to call his name, when I stopped, my blood freezing. Out of the shadows stepped a dark, almost transparent cat, smelling of rotted trees and a place with no light. He stepped up tom my son, winding around him, whispering into his ear.

Staring in terror, I watched as his claws slid out. "No!" I screeched, knocking him away from the sad cat in front of us.

My son did not respond, but stayed sitting, hunched down. I turned on the mysterious tom. "What do you think your doing?!" I hissed at him, furious.

He sat down, tail flicking through the bush, the picture of relaxation. "Whatever could you mean?" He asked. "We are only claiming what is ours." I flinched back. "Wha-what do you mean?" I whimpered, trying to steel myself for his answer. "Do you really think he did this on his own?" The dark cat sneered. "We were the minds behind this plot."

My eyes widened, filled with memories of my son as a hyper, adorable kit, eager apprentice, proud young Warrior, loyal father. I also remembered the dark shadows, restless nights, demented thoughts. These cats turned him into….this?!

Before I could gather my thoughts, He shrugged. "We still need our cat, so if you will excuse me…" "Wait!" I cried, stepping forward. "Take me instead!"

He looked me over and nodded. "Fine." And with that, he lunged. I froze as the blood pooled around my throat and I collapsed. But it was worth it.

May Starclan have mercy on my son.

Later, as my soul was being twisted in the Place of No Stars, I would be asked, "Why?"

I closed my eyes, content.

_I suppose a Mothers Love is just that strong._


	2. Chapter 2

Nightdusk crouched low to the ground, as if she could survive by allowing the earth to swallow herself up.

_I only have to survive through the night, to the day._ She told herself. _Then everything will be gone._

She lifted her tail to the cool breeze, imagining the wind carrying her soul away, from the dry and heating earth to the soft, dark sky. She quickly lowered herself, however, as she remembered who was there.

All her dreams, her wishes, they were gone, stolen by the cruel tradition.

This tradition is what linked Iceclan and Forestclan, in cruelty and horror.  
Before she knew, before IT happened, she thought it was something good, something that was fighting for what's right.  
Now, of course, she knew better.

The Tradition was born when the two warring clans had come together and formed an alliance, and to make sure they never broke apart, the gave the cats a common enemy.

The crippled.

They led the cats to blame Frostlight, blaming her to be a main driving point of the war. The focused on her blind eye, and declared all crippled the enemy.

When all disabled cats are born or created, they are taken away, raised and kept separately. Now, twice a year, one of those cats are chosen to participate in the Tradition.

The Tradition is fire. Burning cats alive.

All through the night, the cats burn the impurity out of them.

And now, ever since her hearing was stolen from her by infection, she was unclean.  
They claimed they were doing her a favor, letting her go to Starclan cleansed.

She has never done anything wrong, and now the fire was coming.

She scrambled up, cursing the vines that bound her.

She tipped her head up to the moon, allowing the light to bathe over her.  
Suddenly, the heat was intense on her back.

She turned, watching the fire storm rise up, her peaceful isolation and denial fleeing her, along with her hope.

She wished she were anywhere else, fighting any other battle but this one.

She watched the strangely hypnotic dancing of the deep reds of the flames dance closer, ready to burn her body to ashes and leave her soul behind.

She wondered if she would go to Starclan, being impure, and if the pain would fade with time. She wondered if she would be remembered as an impure cat by the leaders, or a perfect memory by her loved ones, or just another sacrifice to peace.

Nightdusk wondered if she would even be remembered at all.

She felt the intense pain as the blaze finally caught up with her, and then, nothing.

In her ears, she felt the ringing of the screams of pain throughout time from her brethren.

She looked up, and saw, for the last time, the beauty of the horizon.

She closed her eyes, in one last act of acceptance and peace, as the felt her soul break away from the prison of her body.

She drifted of, feeling as if she where floating, as her spirit called for the night, and went to greet the dawn.

**I hope you all enjoyed that! It was a challenge for Cloudclan, you should all check that place out. #shamelessselfpromotion XD **

**I based this on the song Calling To the Night from MGS.**


End file.
